1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve closer in which the valve is installed in a flow line of a flammable liquid or other hazardous flowable material which is normally open with the closer of the present invention automatically moving the valve to closed position by turning the valve one-quarter of a turn when a fusible link is rendered inoperative when subjected to predetermined high temperature conditions which may occur in the event of a fire. The fusible link, when rendered inoperative, will release a pivotal latch that is engaged with and will release a spring biased actuating member that will rotate the valve stem one-quarter turn to close the valve and interrupt the flow of material through the flow line in which the valve is installed. The valve stem is provided with a cam in the form of a generally circular flange rigid therewith having an arcuate recess with one edge of the recess being engaged by an offset portion of the spring biased actuating member with the construction of the recess and offset portion of the actuating member limiting the rotational movement of the cam, valve stem and valve to one-quarter turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire control valve structures which release a normally open valve for movement to a closed position to interrupt flow of flammable material through a flow line are generally well known. Examples of such devices are found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,635 issued Jan. 2, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,003 issued Apr. 2, 1991 in which I am the inventor. The prior patents cited in the above patents also relate to this field of endeavor. However, the prior art does not include the structural arrangement in which the valve is rotated one-quarter turn by the use of the structure disclosed in this application.